


Deidara's Akatsuki Life

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Deidara is hired by the company Akatsuki, but his job requirements are not what he expected. Written through prompts. Three times a week I post updates on the blog: akatsukideidaraau, and the chapters consist of 6 prompts bundled together. Send in your own prompts on my blog and participate in this story! M-rated for Deidara's job requirements, hints of BL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I started while I was away! This is Deidara's AU story on how he joined the Akatsuki, through prompts. I used an app on my phone to get the prompts and you can send in your own as well! Through Tumblr that is. Find the blog under the tag akatsukideidaraau. I'll update there three times a week and this story will get an update every two weeks with the prompts written by then.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**1: Prompt #67: You go to light a cigarette and realize you've forgotten your lighter.**

Cigarette between his lips Deidara gets ready to take that first drag of nicotine. A bad habit he had picked up during his college years, because everyone did it at the time. Not a good excuse, but one he lived by at the moment. If only he could now find his lighter. After frantically searching his pockets for the damn thing he suddenly remembered where he had left it. On the coffee table right next to his ash tray, at home. Heaving a sigh he closed his eyes, bumping his head against the side wall of the bar he was visiting.

Perhaps this was a sign he should be quitting anyway. Now that he was once again broke, fired from some minimum wage job Deidara hadn't wanted in the first place. Wasn't college supposed to help you get a job? It hadn't gotten him anywhere so far and it was really bringing him down. How long could he still stay in his apartment without money to pay for rent.

He was about to go home, give up on smoking and drinking for the evening when a lighter was suddenly held up in front of his face, flame flicked on to help him light the cigarette still placed between his lips. Eagerly he took a drag, the front burning a soft orange as he finally felt the nicotine slide through his system.

Turning towards the helpful stranger he was immediately awestruck by the man in front of him. So handsome and well dressed, clearly well taken care of. He seemed so perfect in his black suit, black shirt below to match and white leather shoes to give it some type of colour. The slight smile tugging at his lips made Deidara blink stupidly. Had he ever met someone like this before? Deidara couldn't decide if he wanted to be like him or be with him.

Be like him Deidara decided after the man explained things about his job and how it had gotten him rich, making all his dreams come true. Deidara never even had to ask. It was as if the man had studied it to precision, so the words would fluently fall from his lips and make everything as clear as day.

It all sounded like a dream come true really. This was all Deidara had ever wanted and it would move him forward a great deal. It came as a surprise when the man said the company wanted to recruit him, but regardless of it being sudden and perhaps a bit odd, he had no clue of which talents they talked about when the man said he would help them a great deal, Deidara still said yes. At least to the intake.

With the same careless smile on his lips the man left, leaving a business card in Deidara's hands as he waved a small wave goodbye. This Itachi Uchiha would certainly help him out and make dreams come true if Deidara had to believe him and he did. With the way the man carried himself Deidara could only hope to become just like him. Perhaps this was faith?

Or perhaps Deidara should've just quit smoking.

* * *

**2: Prompt #25: You get home and check your voicemail. The first message is a telemarketer, but the second is very important.**

After the sudden meeting with the stranger Deidara waited with calling the company the Akatsuki for a day, not wanting to come off as too eager. In a business like that they didn't want little boys flinging themselves at the boss right away. He needed to be professional and polite. Not something he was very good at since he had no experience in it whatsoever. Only minimum wage jobs would hire him and fire him a few months later again. Never had he held any sort of high position. But after looking up the company name, he knew he needed to make a good first impression. The website screamed professionalism. This would be his first step to a bright future. At least that was what Deidara expected now.

After doing some grocery shopping, buying food he could hardly afford, Deidara returned home, determined to finally make the call and set up an interview with the company. He had been a little afraid to do so in all honesty. This was major to him. How the Akatsuki had even found him was a mystery and he still didn't understand which talents they referred to. Deidara had never been particularly good at anything. As far as he knew.

As Deidara entered his apartment he fished his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and placed it on the counter. Seeing the two missed calls was surprising Perhaps it was something important he had missed, though that was doubtful. Being unemployed didn't leave many important people able to call him now and there wasn't anyone else all too important in his life either. Regardless of all that he pressed the button to call his voicemail, placing it on speaker phone as he set to putting the groceries away.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm calling regarding your energy plan…"

Deidara didn't need to hear more of that call to know what it was about. As if he could afford changing energy companies at the moment. Though they said it actually was cheaper to switch every now and then, Deidara simply couldn't afford them setting everything up. The contract might be cheaper, but there were always extra payments to be done in the first month. How he knew this so well? He had been one of those sales persons coming to your door somewhere in the past. Another job he once had that promised to make him rich. He had more faith in this one though.

The next message immediately caught Deidara's eye. Turning towards the device, innocently lying on the counter, Deidara stared at it bewildered. This had never happened before and he had no idea how to handle this. With a racing heart he picked up the phone, needing it closer to him to be sure this was really happening.

"Hey Deidara. Sorry for calling you, but we got a little impatient here waiting for your call. This is Pein by the way, head of the Akatsuki. I would like to invite you to come in for an interview and we'll discuss your employment too. I will send a car your way when you're ready. I look forward to meeting you, Deidara. We are very excited to add you to our team."

How had they even found out his phone number?

* * *

**3: Prompt #55: A taxi you didn't order arrives at your door and the driver insists that you accompany him.**

Only half an hour had passed since Deidara had hung up the phone, ending the voicemail he had received from his future employee. Or so it seemed. He hadn't expected them to be so eager to hire him, but to Deidara this looked like desperation, even if he didn't really want to call it. The idea of them wanting him so badly made him feel good, proud of himself, even if he had no idea what he had to be proud of. There had to be something very special about him, right?

That didn't mean he had expected this though. No matter how desperate they were, this seemed a little a little much only to get someone to join your company. Deidara couldn't possibly be this important. He didn't know anyone who was worth such a treatment.

But there right in front of his apartment building stood a sleek black car, the blue license plate showing off it was a hired car, a taxi. They didn't even own a chauffeur? Deidara had to admit he was a little disappointed now. The taxi driver had gotten out already, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt below and a tie loosely wrapped around his neck to make the outfit look casual. Black sunglasses were posed on his nose, giving him the Man in Black look perfectly. Or perhaps he fitted better in the Matrix with his hair slick from hair gel. The man had only knocked on the door once, but would obviously not leave until Deidara had come down and had gotten into that car.

Another half an hour passed by as Deidara tried to ignore the man down below. He didn't need to come. Assuming he would be ready within half an hour of listening to that message was absurd to begin with and perhaps he hadn't even noticed it yet. What if he hadn't checked his phone and had just seen the taxi show up without a purpose? Maybe it wasn't even for him, even if he couldn't deny the knock on the door. And even if Deidara told himself all these things, denying every possible reason why he should go down there, he couldn't ignore the call that came up and then another and another. As he looked out of the window once more he saw the small cell phone pressed against the taxi driver's ear, it's only purpose truly only making calls.

Deidara didn't pick up his phone, not once, but this did set him to work. He didn't want to know what would happen if he kept on ignoring the man now. Certain this man was not going to leave before Deidara had gotten into that car and was safely driven to God knows where. So it was time to put on a proper outfit, which Deidara didn't own, and look the part he was supposed to play. Act like the man they needed or wanted so desperately. But how to look proper? How to fit the part? Plain black was all he could find in his wardrobe. Plain black jeans faded due to being washed too often, a black long sleeved shirt he had stuffed somewhere in the back of his closet and lastly a white tie which he wasn't even aware of he owned. Black sneakers was all he could do for his feet, but what could they possibly expect from someone who has mostly been unemployed and hardly had any money to pay the rent. Clothes were not the most important part and then definitely not a proper outfit.

Taking a deep breath Deidara finally was ready to move down and face the taxi driver. In the meantime his phone had rang a dozen more times, so when Deidara finally climbed down the steps, the man looked very pleased Deidara had come down. With a nod the driver opened the door to the back seat and motioned for Deidara to step in, which he didn't do right away. With a suspicious glance he kept on staring at the stranger, suddenly very unsure if he still wanted this damn job. This was all a little too much. No matter how special this made him feel, for the first time in his entire life.

"Sir, I insist you get in the car. We have kept sir Pein waiting for far too long already and he is a very busy man. Please step in, sir and we will be there in no time. I can promise you this job is as good as yours."

The driver motioned towards the car once more. His whole speech didn't make Deidara feel better, but it did work on his guilt somehow. The way the man looked almost panicked when Deidara showed he wasn't sure was very unsettling. So without saying a word Deidara got into the car and made himself comfortable in the back seat. The man moved into the driver's seat and started the car, touching a few extra buttons while glancing through his rearview mirror to see if Deidara was doing alright. The click resonating through the car let Deidara know the doors were locked and couldn't escape anymore, at least until they had reached this famous company.

Note to self: Never get into a stranger's taxi, again.

* * *

**4: Prompt #77: You go to the roof of a building to stargaze and find someone else there as well.**

This had to be the strangest job interview Deidara ever had and there had been many. For his barrista job at a coffee place he had needed to show how well he could make coffee and then the only thing he needed to do there was press a button. It had nothing to do with meassuring coffee beans at all. Then there had been the fast food joint he really hadn't want to work and there they only needed to be sure he didn't have a record. The strangest one before this must've been the one in the grocery store where the manager had given him looks the whole time. But honestly nothing really stuck out, not like this one. You could hardly even call this an interview.

As the driver drove into the parking garage under the tallest building the city held and then waved Deidara of. Another employee was waiting by the door to welcome Deidara and proceeded to lead him up through the elevators and then send him on his way into the largest office he had ever seen. All the walls were made out of glass, giving the people inside a marvelous view of the city below. It left Deidara gaping at the sight until he finally noticed the other man occupying the room.

Having turned in his black leather desk chair a tall man with bright orange hair and piercings in various places on his face smiled happily at him, fingers pressed together in a triangle form. He gave off this relaxed vibe with the way he inched back in his chair.

And then the interview actually begin, even before Deidara took a seat. The greeting already felt strange. The way the man called him by his full name and then added his mother's maiden name for good meassure. Then as Deidara carefully took a seat opposite of the man, called Pein, a glass desk between them with only necessities placed on top, Pein started talking enthusiastically about the job. Deidara had been hired already it seemed and Pein had mentioned everything they had liked about Deidara. Which elementary school he had been to and the friends he once held. It was scary how much they knew and quite confronting as well. Most he had forgotten about, some things even on purpose.

After the tour through the building Pein had left Deidara to fend for himself, telling him to take a look around and get to know the people. He would have a partner and they would handle certain business plans, though he had no idea what kind of plans these were supposed to be. Even after all the time explaining Pein had done, nothing was truly clear. The thing was he didn't feel like he could actually say no. They hadn't really asked anyway. Pein had simply stuffed a contract beneath Deidara's nose and mentioned he had to sign. After that it was all done. He would officially start tomorrow and get things done.

Instead of seeing who else worked here Deidara decided he wanted to be alone and let everything sink in. Throwing open the door to the roof of the building Deidara stepped out into the cool evening air. How long has he been here? Flipping a cigarette out of a pack he took a satisfying drag from the stick, blowing the smoke out into the starry sky. As he moved towards the edge of the roof Deidara gazed down and quickly averted his eyes from the bottom again. Realising it was very high he instead chose to look up at the stars, letting the cold calm his body and make sense of it all. Being this high up, away from all the light coming from down below he saw more stars than he had ever seen.

"I see you took the job."

Whirling around towards the sudden noise Deidara realised he was not alone up here. His blue eyes met with dark ones, instant recognition flowing through him. It was the tall dark and handsome man he had met a day ago, the one named Itachi Uchiha. Still clad in black Itachi almost seemed to blend in with the night sky, except for the paleness of his skin.

Trying to look uncaring Deidara turned away and averted his eyes up at the stars once more, placing the cigarette between his lips to take another long drag. While blowing out the smoke he finally answered Itachi. "I don't think I really had a choice," he replied.

Itachi never answered. He only stepped up beside Deidara, eyes moving up as well and as he gazed up at the stars, the soft light twinkling back in his dark obsidian eyes, he smiled amused.

Deidara really never had a choice.

* * *

**5: Prompt #31: You find a note tucked between the pages of an old library book.**

When thinking of a first day at a new job you have a specific way it goes in mind. Usually the boss takes it easy on you and the day mostly consists of getting to know the systems the company works with and meeting your coworkers, so you would fit in easier. Waking up to a text at the break of dawn telling Deidara to go to a public library was not how he had anticipated his first day would start. The number was also blocked, so Deidara had no way of calling back and asking for some kind of reason as to why on earth he would go to a public library to meet his partner for the very first time.

At first Deidara turned around in his bed, acting as if he had never even seen the text, but it gnawned at him as he tried to sleep again. They had been monitoring him, he was sure of it. How else would they know all these things about him. The Akatsuki hadn't come of as threatening and were all very friendly, as far as he could tell, but it was still unsettling. They knew everything.

Reluctantly Deidara climbed out of bed and put on the same attire as yesterday, it still being his neatest clothes. He would just have to make do. Hailing a cab soon he was on his way. Deidara made the taxi stop a block away so he could grab some coffee and a bagel on the way. All in all he made it there in half an hour and to him that was very impressive, seeing how early he had received the message with no context whatsoever. He didn't even know what his new partner looked like.

"You're late."

Confused Deidara glanced back from his position by the outside wall of the library and saw a short redhead giving him a lazy look. The man had this youthful look over him, but Deidara was sure he was older. Perhaps it was the grumpy way of talking, as if he was an old man well passed his funeral day, that made Deidara believe that. Pushing himself off the wall he raised an eyebrow at the redhead, unsure on what was happening here.

"Finish your breakfast. We don't have all day." The man turned to walk towards the entrance of the library and without so much as an explanation to whom he was, he disappeared inside, the swinging door closing behind him as a final moment.

It didn't matter if Deidara still had no clue of what was going on. This was his first day and even if it was an odd job, he still wanted to make a good impression and his partner was the first to impress. Downing his searing hot coffee he hissed as it burned his tongue and then threw the empty cup in the trashcan. The bagel was only half eaten, but now lay forgotten in the trash as well. He would eat later.

He found the redhead by a shelf somewhere in the back of the library, hidden away from curious eyes. A great place for couples to meet Deidara thought for a second, quickly pushing that idea aside when his eyes met lazy brown ones. The way the man's foot tapped against the floor showed off his impatience, so quickly Deidara made his way over to stand beside him. Immediately a book was thrust into his hands. Only receiving an empty look from the other Deidara blindly flipped through it until the pages fell open to show a small note tugged between the worn out pages of the book.

_Sunagakure_

Bewildered Deidara shot a look the man's way, only to find him already gone from his previous place. Turning towards the exit Deidara saw the short man moving away already, long black trench coat whirling behind him with every sure pace he took.

"Keep up, brat," the man shot back over his shoulder. "We know our mission now and we don't have all day as I said before." For a moment he stopped then and glanced back at Deidara, his muddy brown eyes sliding over his form to take him in completely. "I'm Sasori, by the way. Your new partner." Continuing walking again the man already reached the door, firmly pressing his hand against the glass. "Now let's go, brat."

Strangest first day Deidara had ever gone through.

* * *

**6: Prompt #23: You are walking outside when it begins to rain. A stranger offers you their umbrella.**

With an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach Deidara starts walking home. It had been a long day with a lot of new impressions he still had to digest. He still didn't fully understand what this firm actually did. Even after asking his partner, Sasori, it still all didn't make a lot of sense. Apparently the Akatsuki could be hired by other firms to do certain jobs for them, but then they also did jobs on their own. Jobs that would make certain shifts in the world that were beneficial to the Akatsuki and other companies as well, according to Pein at least. The rest of the team just went with it, it seemed.

So the little note in the library had been their new assignment. The job they needed to investigate first and then… do something. Sasori wasn't very explicit about this, mentioning little brats didn't need to know these things. For now Deidara decided it was better to be left in the blue.

_Sunagakure_. Deidara had never heard of the firm, but apparently it was a very big one. They were an energy company that worked with wind and all sorts of environmental stuff. They were good to the world, that was what Deidara got from it. Sasori said they had to be shut down, because they were not good for the world at all. Deidara just went with it.

They had made plans after that. Sasori would work out the details on how this company operated. Who was in charge, who was the face and who could be eliminated quickly. Deidara decided Sasori was talking about getting someone fired. The part Deidara would do was within in the company. He would make friends there and almost infiltrate Sunagakure.

Drops of water heavily landed on his face and as Deidara looked up, he could see the rain starting to fall heavily from the sky. And he had only just left the building. Without even having to think of what he should do now, go back inside and wait it out or just keep going and shower when he got home, an umbrella showed up out of nowhere, flipping open right above his head.

"I already heard we had a new face among us and I can see indeed why you are the face of the pair."

Turning towards the unfamiliar voice he was met with a crooked smile and an almost teasing glint in purplish grey eyes. The face… That was indeed what he was. The one who would meet people and come in contact with them and then ruin them from the inside out. A strange thought it was now. Not a job he would ever had picked and he wasn't sure if it was very legal either. "Indeed the new face, but I prefer the name Deidara," he replied coolly. He kept his place under the umbrella, not finding the need to move at all now that he was kept dry. It did bring him close to this stranger, but he had to get used to that anyway. How many strangers were there still to come he had to get a lot closer with?

"I know," the other replied, smirking lightly. "Not that I fucking care what you prefer. I think I'll call you Blondie instead. Suits you better." A strong hand went up and delicately grabbed a strand of Deidara's hair, letting it slide through his fingers carefully, as if it would break otherwise. A very peculiar man. He was broadly build and also taller than Deidara. Another dark suit as most of the people wore here. He would've looked quite threatening if it wasn't for his face. It wouldn't stop smiling, even if it was in a teasing manner. "I'm Hidan, but you can give me any nickname you want."

"Hidan it is then."

For a second the smile did vanish, but it only came back in full force right after, perhaps showing even more teeth than before. "I like you, Blondie. We'll become good friends in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: You are on a rooftop in a busy city when you witness an event in the apartment building across the street.  
> Prompt #88: You often go to a coffee shop to work but end up people watching instead.  
> Prompt #14: You are speaking to a cashier when you hear loud shouting behind you.  
> Prompt #66: Your car breaks down and someone stops to help you.  
> Prompt #100: You are invited to an upper-class gala event.  
> Prompt #86: You accidentally switch phones with someone at a party and don’t notice until the next morning..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this! You can still get earlier updates for this fic on my tumblr. Find it under akatsukideidaraau!
> 
> Enjoy!

**7.** **Prompt #12: You are on a rooftop in a busy city when you witness an event in the apartment building across the street.**

Another cigarette was lit, the burn of the smoke sliding down his throat and settled in in his lungs. Deidara had started smoking more these past few days he had noticed. It was all he could do to keep his hands from shaking. How had his life turned out like this?

They were on a roof. Sasori holding a huge telescope over the edge to gaze into the building opposite of theirs. It wasn't really needed though. With how dark it was outside and how light inside the building, Deidara could see everything inside. It was strange to be here. These were job requirements that Pein had never mentioned, but Deidara had seen a lot hadn't been mentioned. Stalking someone also seemed somewhat illegal, but Sasori assured him it was all for good reason. It wasn't really stalking anyway. Just getting to know the competition.

It was Deidara who needed to get to know the competition.

Blowing out the smoke Deidara let out a deep sigh, anxiously moving from one foot to the other. He was supposed to pay attention now, but it was difficult. The glare Sasori had sent his way was enough of a warning. If he screwed this up, heads were going to roll. Deidara had to succeed and show he was a great asset to the team. Something inside him said he shouldn't be working here, but his pride and need for a job were stopping him from quitting. He couldn't give up just like that. What kind of coward would he be then?

There was movement inside the building opposite of them, only two stories down from the top floor. Three figures had been sitting on a couch, talking about important things or perhaps not very important things. Sasori was recording their conversation, but the guy never really spoke. Deidara would find out what was said when he needed to know. When his mission would really start.

Now emotions seemed to rise up. The woman in their party seemed to be crying. The tallest of the males seemed angry, but the other mostly responded indifferent, pushing the others out of the way as he made his way to the balcony. The other two didn't follow him out. Sharing a look the male and female left the room entirely, leaving the shorter male standing outside alone. Deidara couldn't really make out any features, but the dark red hair was prominent enough for Deidara to know who he was.

The next gesture was very familiar to Deidara. A hand reaching inside a pants pocket, taking out a packet. Stick placed between his lips and then a little flash of fire. Deidara's mission was also a smoker.

"And there you have your ice breaker," Sasori muttered, having lifted his face from behind the telescope.

The interesting part must be over now, but Deidara felt like this said more of the person below than anything that could've been said in the conversation with the other two people. The way he lifted his gaze up towards the sky, blowing out his smoke to obscure his vision of the stars above. He preferred solitude and wasn't one to be led by emotions. A loner.

And Deidara was supposed to befriend this guy.

* * *

**8\. Prompt #88: You often go to a coffee shop to work but end up people watching instead.**

Coffee. Not an addiction that you should have, but most people suffered from it anyway. Deidara was definitely one of them and he had a coffee place he preferred most. He would say it wasn't one of those fancy brands that everyone knew about, but it was. Of course it was since it was right in the centre of the city, so every person that worked there or even went to school here would go to this place. They had free Wi-Fi and you had a small sitting place where mostly teenaged girls were chatting away, sipping coffee slowly, because truly they hated the taste, but couldn't say. What would their friends think of them then?

Today Deidara had actually joined the girls and sat somewhere in the middle at a small table for two, by himself of course. It was somewhere in the afternoon and it wasn't really time to drink coffee anymore, but he was there for a reason. He was there for work. Alone this time, which was a little frightening and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Okay, he knew the plan, but how to make it happen was a different case.

Now he was mostly watching people though, seeing the different faces coming in and mere minutes later stepping out again. This business was very sufficient, working their asses off so no one had to wait. Rarely had Deidara seen a line with more than three people. The guy behind the register was friendly, all smiles helping one costumer after the other, even if they were rude. Some people were just made for this job. Now he was a bit too enthusiastically flirting with a new girl though and his attention wavered, spilling coffee all over himself. That would leave a burn. The girl immediately reached out to help at least, so he hadn't ruined his chances, yet. If only Deidara could approach this mission that way. Simply try to flirt and see if it would work.

And then finally his mission stepped in, with slow strides making his way to the register to order his portion of caffeine for the afternoon. His vibrant red hair immediately caught the attention of the people around. Girls to Deidara's started to whisper to one another, mentioning how handsome the guy was and how appealing his mysterious look was. Deidara couldn't deny that he was attractive, but the guy wasn't mysterious. He was a bit anti-social perhaps or maybe he just didn't like people in general. That was more the idea Deidara got from him, making this even harder.

Green eyes stayed purely focused on the back in front of him, waiting is turn in line. The guy never noticed someone slipping behind him in line, standing just a little too close. Another step forward as the person in front of him disappeared and then it was his turn. He ordered his regular, a plain coffee to go, because he didn't like adding things to his coffee, except perhaps more coffee and then as he was about to pay, he realised his pockets were empty and he didn't bring his wallet.

Deidara couldn't have wished for a better opening. Tapping the smaller redhead on the shoulder he set his new plan into motion, putting on his best smile as the green gaze slowly turned his way. He could feel the people around him buzzing already, because he knew he wasn't the only one with this plan, though they had better intentions then he did.

"Hey, let me pay for that coffee before you get jumped by one of your fans."

* * *

**9.** **Prompt #14: You are speaking to a cashier when you hear loud shouting behind you.**

There are moments in life you can't prepare for. In this case Deidara hadn't even anticipated on it. His friendship with Gaara was going quite alright. After that first coffee it had all gone smoothly, even if it was difficult to stop his heart from racing or to forget the guilt he felt when he returned home at night. Pein was pleased with his work so far and even Sasori didn't have anything to complain about. He was still working on getting information on the company, but Deidara's infiltrating was running much smoother. The first pay check he had received showed just how happy they really were.

But even if you have almost every possible outcome in mind and are ready for almost everything, a scene in the grocery store was not something you would've expected. Deidara had not anticipated on someone shouting from the isle behind him as he was talking to the cashier, trying to figure out how much his total really was. He had also not expected it was directed at the person he was with. The thing he had least thought would happen, happened. Gaara was enveloped in a warm welcoming hug, the person from before still talking too loud as he greeted Gaara happily.

"How have you been, man? It's been so long! But you really never call, do you?"

The bleach blond hair and vibrant blue eyes were just as loud as his voice and the grin on his lips and the casual way he held himself only made him stand out more. This was a bright personality, one you needed patience for to deal with. And Gaara was friends with him. Good friends it seemed. Deidara had counted himself as one of Gaara's friends now, but it wouldn't even pop up in his mind to hug him.

"Hello, Naruto," Gaara replied in a monotone, his arms not circling back around the blond youngster. Instead Gaara stepped out of the hug, letting Deidara know he was not one to be touched. Regardless of how close you were. This didn't mean that Naruto would take that in account. "I have been rather busy lately, but I apologise for not calling you."

So polite. Even Naruto held up his nose in disdain. There really was no need to speak to friends in that way, but Gaara wasn't the strongest in social skills. "It's alright, idiot. But let's hang out soon, okay? Don't we have a party coming up?"

"Yes, we do." That was interesting news. A party for Gaara usually meant something that was arranged by the firm. Otherwise he wouldn't go. What kind of party was this though? Why didn't Sasori find this out yet? "I'm thinking about inviting Deidara to join me and be my plus two," Gaara then added, motioning towards Deidara beside him and for the first time Naruto then looked up at him.

Strangely enough the smile disappeared from Naruto's lips and this heavy glare was sent Deidara's way. What his reason was, Deidara didn't know, but it was unsettling. Was it jealousy or did the boy merely didn't trust Deidara? The latter would be the smart one, but Deidara didn't think Naruto was that intelligent. How would he even know what Deidara was doing in the first place?

"I would very much like that, Gaara," Deidara spoke softly, placing a sweet smile on his lips to lure Gaara further in.

Gaara never noticed the way Naruto started to shift nervously, nor did he see the wink Deidara shot towards Naruto.

* * *

**10.** **Prompt #66: Your car breaks down and someone stops to help you.**

Rain was slowly falling down from the sky, patting down on the asphalt below and Deidara's new suit, not to mention his new car. White smoke blew from Deidara's lips, hardly able to identify it as smoke from the cigarette that was posed between his fingers or from the cold evening air around him.

This was just typical. Standing outside of his car, received as a gift from the company about a week ago, Deidara was looking at a steaming engine. He had no knowledge of how cars worked and couldn't possibly figure out what was wrong with it. Staring down under the hood might give him a know it all appearance, but all he saw was something he assumed was the engine and the other things around it that made the car go forward. Perhaps he shouldn't have accepted the car and should've kept taking public transportation.

But he understood why they wanted him to take a car. It would bring him less out in the public and no one could be sure if they saw him or not. Not to mention it was good for the Akatsuki image. Look at what their employees were driving!

Slamming the hood of the car closed Deidara leaned against it with a sigh, looking up at the sky as if it would give him some kind of answer. Another drag of his cigarette was all that came to him as an option, because he knew he needed to walk. Standing on the side of the high way was not helping his cause at all. Traffic was slowly moving passed him, rush hour not quite over yet, and everyone was just too busy with themselves to actually pay attention to Deidara.

Right as he was gathering his stuff from the car, determined to start walking, a car pulled up behind him. A sleek black Audi convertible stopped behind him. The engine was turned off and as the lights disappeared, the person behind the wheel stepped out. In the dark Deidara couldn't make out a face, but the closer the man came, long strides easily sliding over the wet asphalt, Deidara instantly recognised him. A face he hadn't seen as of late, but was still a pleasant one to look upon.

Dark eyes slid over Deidara's dark blue Audi A1. Yes, the Akatsuki apparently had a sponsor. Slowly the eyes moved back up to Deidara's face, a smile again dancing around the corners of his lips as before.

"Call the towing company. They'll pick up your car and look what's wrong with it in the morning. I'll give you a lift home in the meantime,' he murmured. His voice had something so sensual and inviting, while his whole posture stayed straight and unwelcoming. Strange how two parts of him could differ so much. Deidara wondered what kind of jobs he got from the Akatsuki to do.

Blue eyes drifted back to his precious new car. Why did this have to happen today? His clothes were soaked already, hair sticking to his face in all kinds of unflattering ways and now Itachi was reaching the same condition as he was. "I called them already, so they should be here when the traffic lets them," he muttered and then gazed back up at his co-worker. "Thank you though, for stopping. You're the first to even see me I believe."

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and steered him towards the other car. Deidara easily slid into the passenger's seat, sinking into the crème leather chair. Itachi slipped in on the other side, instantly starting the car and pushing his way back into the traffic on the road.

"If you need a ride tomorrow morning as well, let me know. We're going into the same direction anyway."

And that was when Deidara received Itachi's phone number.

* * *

**11\. Prompt #100: You are invited to an upper-class gala event.**

Long sleek dresses all varying in colour, some with deep a décolleté and others with a long slid up their leg to show off just that bit of extra skin. The females did always make the most work out of their outfit at gatherings like these, but refrained from moving too much just in case their dress would wrinkle or they would trip over their own feet. High heels really were a killer for parties like these.

Champagne was flowing heavily already and Deidara might've had one too many already. He was supposed to be mingling, getting to know the people around and find out more about Sunagakure. It had already been a pleasant surprise of Gaara to invite him to this gala, though he felt very out of place. Gaara wasn't doing any better though, only sharing a few words with the people around. But he was forced to. Needed to make a good impression and speak to all the people his father might work with and who might be important to the company. Deidara did not envy him at all.

Fingering his tie once again Deidara realised how uncomfortable a suit made him feel. As if he was restrained by it in a way. Unfortunately he had to wear one every day to work now as well, but this one was just a tat bit too small. A gift from Gaara, because Deidara had been such a good friend. He had to admit Gaara was spoiling him a little as well. Taking him out for dinner and sometimes randomly buying him gifts. Like the new leather jacket that must've cost the guy a fortune. Another aspect that made Deidara feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't decline them. He was here to get closer to Gaara and this was really as close as he could get.

Light green eyes shifted his way to the corner his was standing in, hidden away from most people, sipping his champagne a bit too eager. The alcohol was settling in nicely already, but he just wanted to get rid of this feeling he had. Confidence was what he needed now.

Deidara tried responding with a smile, assuring Gaara he was alright, but the light green eyes were suddenly narrowed. It wasn't directed at him, but more at the person speaking to Gaara, but it was still unsettling. He hadn't really seen Gaara annoyed before, but this was clearly it.

Without another word uttered Gaara stormed away from the man, directly to where Deidara was standing. How was he supposed to react to this? But he didn't have to, because he was simply dragged away from the main hall where everyone was and pushed out onto a balcony on the side. Somewhere in the corner there was a couple standing a little too close to look innocent, but Gaara disregarded them, so Deidara did the same.

Outside now Deidara flicked out a cigarette and blew out the smoke lazily. He wasn't one to ask about personal problems, so if Gaara wanted to share, he'll have to start the conversation. With his back he leaned against the stone balcony side, blowing his smoke up into the ait and watch it dissipate there. Gaara was mostly glancing over the balcony towards the garden down below. His face was unreadable, but the slight tightening around his lips said enough to Deidara. The man from before had not been a pleasant man.

Deidara had not been paying attention to Gaara anymore. He was now curiously watching the couple in the corner sharing another passionate kiss that screamed not appropriate for a party like this, but that was what might give it a thrill. He didn't notice Gaara glancing up at him, nor had he felt the redhead take the cigarette from between his fingers and take a long deep drag. He wanted to ask if he had ever even smoked and if that was such a good idea, but the coughing fit that occurred afterwards was signal enough. Tears were streaming down Gaara's cheeks and he angrily wiped them away as the coughing died down, clearly embarrassed by what just happened. Deidara did his best to comfort him, pat him on the back and shushing him softly.

"I just wanted to get your attention," Gaara muttered, the tightening around his lips now showing displeasure.

It sounded a little too serious, a bit too dramatic and perhaps even romantic. Something Deidara wasn't out for. Being a fake friend was horrible enough. "You don't need to get my attention. I'm here with you to begin with," he tried to laugh of, pointing out he was the plus one.

Light green eyes moved up to his face again, blinking once and then without warning Gaara moved forward and placed his lips over Deidara's.

* * *

**12\. Prompt #86: You accidentally switch phones with someone at a party and don't notice until the next morning.**

It is never pleasant to wake up with your head throbbing heavily as the first rays of lights finally hit your eyes. And then when you finally dare to sit up and the wave of nausea hits you, you know you drank too much the day before.

Deidara couldn't remember much of what had happened. The champagne had flowed heavily and he hadn't stopped drinking one second, because it was still better to forget apparently. The duvet was wrapped around his waist only and he was practically naked spare for his pair of boxers, which was alright if you were home. Unfortunately as soon as his blue eyes peeked through he noticed this was not his bedroom and he had never been here before either.

Panic rose at first, because could this possibly mean he had gone home with Gaara the night before? The kiss came rushing back, but he was certain he had cut it short. Deidara hadn't been rude by pushing him off roughly. No, he had simply allowed a peck and had then stayed a feet away from Gaara to be sure it wouldn't happen again. The mission would've failed completely if he had rejected Gaara full on and that couldn't happen. Going home with him was not a better option though!

Then he remembered that he had been to Gaara's house many times before and knew what his bedroom looked like and this didn't look familiar at all. With a hand pressed against his head to stop it from throbbing more excessively Deidara got out of his bed and stumbled his way to the bedroom door. At this point he was too hungover to care if he was decent or not and simply walked out, the smell of fried eggs and toast immediately hitting his nostrils, which made him even more nauseas at this point.

The living room before him was really neat and Deidara could hardly imagine someone even living here, but on the left side in the kitchen stood someone, cooking breakfast. The room was divided by a long bar, giving it a more open spaced feeling and so people in the kitchen could still interact with the people in the living room. Stumbling further on Deidara looked rather confused as to whom was cooking. Why was he here? Who had even brought him here?

"Your phone has been ringing all morning. Check your messages." His voice was still like silk, crawling slowly upon Deidara's skin, making even his headache lessen slightly.

Not that he would actually show his affection by the man's voice. Itachi was too gorgeous to almost look upon anyway. Even now fresh out of the share with only some loose fitting pants and a plain white t-shirt on he could be called perfect. The man had a certain air over him that Deidara envied. Was it truly all an act or was the man really like this in his daily life?

Ignoring the admiration Deidara grabbed the phone from the bar and saw that this was not his phone, but he did know whose phone it was. The latest message was blinking up in the screen, making Deidara bite his lip in anticipation.

_Gaara, I swear to god if you don't show up in the next five minutes you are going to be in big trouble!_

Suddenly he felt warm breath ghost over the back of his shoulder and a hand wrap around his bare waist. Surprised he looked up at Itachi, but the man was only glancing down at the phone, clacking his tongue in response. "Good job, Deidara," he complimented. "Get the files off his phone before you return it. This will give us great insight. I knew you would be a talented one." A light smile tugged at his lips again as he looked up into wide blue eyes and then gradually stepped away again to move towards the stove. "Now take a shower. You smell. Clean clothes are already laid out for you. After that we'll have breakfast."

Deidara still had no clue how he had even gotten here.


End file.
